Tainted Paradise
by ReaderPal
Summary: Hämsterviel sends an assassin to kidnap Lilo but something goes wrong. Now Hämsterviel's creation and Lilo must deal with the killers that Hämsterviel has sent. Nothing will be the same agian! AU


_L&S: __Tainted__ Paradise. _

**Chapter 1: a Doctor's Deadly Ambition.**

**A/N:** this piece is a little character study I came up with (AU). This is a reinterpretation of a character that isn't liked or used all that much by a lot of people. Some people won't like what I've done with this character but I'm not doing this because I want universal praise. I'm doing this because it seems like a good idea that hiking used to restart my imagination after a long break. This world is going to be very dark and I'm going to throw in a plot twist or two you won't really expect.

_The trouble with trouble is that it always starts out like fun__**. **_Unknown.

Genre: drama, action/adventure, romance.

Somewhere in the Kuiper belt lay a millennia old abandoned asteroid mining station. In this ancient husk a being of terrifying contrast existed. This entity was only a foot and a half tall but had a mind frigid, sick, and detached enough to control the largest independent criminal organization in the galaxy. This creature's ancestors had adapted a family name they heard on an Earth radio program as was the trend at the time. The name sounded noble and may have contributed to this person's megalomania. In the end, though it was his size that drove this odd combination of an ingenious but unscrupulous scientist and shrewd and brilliant criminal mastermind. Even for his kind he was a midget. After years of being taunted despite his obvious genius this fiend with an ego the size of a red giant star became the "Ming of Interplanetary Crime".

Now in this structure which served as his personal sanctuary away from his terrifying day to day activities he sat thinking about his latest strategy to gain more power and influence.

The rule was in total darkness everything was covered in shadow. The room sole option and was troubled because somewhere in the back of its mind it knew that there was a powerful resource to exploit that was nearby however what this resource was eluded to it. It's memories were shrouded in fog. The answer was right under his nose. Then he recalled the name of the scientist which had made great breakthroughs in the creation of artificial life through his own brilliant funding. Then a smile appeared on the furry lips of arch-criminal Doctor Rupert Jacques von Hämsterviel, as he said "Jumba, Dr. Jumba Jaboka."

Then Dr. Hämsterviel began to do research on his subject. Finally after several hours of combing over data he had determined that Dr. Jumba had been exiled to Earth nine years ago, along with his famous monstrosity experiment #626. The insane geniuse's initial curiosity was now transformed into a malicious kind of excitement. Dr. Hämsterviel spoke "intriguing… if my memory serves me correctly then my former colleague's creation's designation means that there are 625 other beings; each armed with some kind of destructive capability." Dr. Hämsterviel thought about his options for 15 minutes and then spoke "such a prize of extraordinary lucrative variability is one I cannot pass up. And yet I would need at least one very capable agent in order to handle this. Since this is a personal project of my I cannot waste time or funds with one of my usual Associates, and therefore I I must create my own."

Dr. Hämsterviel started to scan his computer records to see if he had enough of his old acquaintance's left over genetic material in order to create the biological weapon he had in mind. He did.

The criminal began to import all sorts of knowledge and ability related to weapons, battle tactics, and survival skills. In the end the tiny psychopath decided that his newest minion would need a practical knowledge of head to hand combat, enhanced senses, immunity to toxins and resistance to poisons, some engineering skills, increased agility, traits that would allow it to learn almost any language within a short period time, the building to control its reflexes, pain tolerance levels, body temperature, flexibility, body language and facial expressions; superior regenerative abilities, some slight precognitive and telekinetic abilities, the ability to lift objects twice or three times as heavy as itself, telescopic eyesight, some camouflage ability, a pair of long antenna to serve as extra appendages, and the ability to be only supernaturally charismatic at will. Originally superior driving skills were going to be added to the list however there simply wasn't enough room in the genetically engineered being's brain for any more knowledge.

Dr. Hämsterviel then turned his attention his experiments physical structure. He decided that because of its ability to charm others is creation should be female. He made his living biological weapon resemble the pictures of #626 he had available to him but with slightly smaller ears, slightly more muscle mass, retractable claws, natural pockets on its hips , a body that would resemble a 16-year-old, lush "girly" eyelashes to attract male targets, and soft fur with a disarming feminine color.

Eventually Hämsterviel sighed in relief; he thought 'at last my living weapon is finished… now to wake it up.'

The mammal-like crime lord went back to his throne and then cuts a series of button on his arm rests. Mechanical arms emerged from the ceiling, carrying smelling salts be artificially created being (now lying on its back) began to stir. Information was buzzing through her head and despite her abilities wasn't quite sure how to see in the darkness. The creatures master smiled leeringly. He spoke his next words very carefully, in a word delivered in an almost sweet way, as though he were a father talking to his daughter. He began "hello my dear artificially created assassin." His assassin sat up and asked "who are you and who am I?" The criminal replied "I am your creator; I made you from various kinds of genetic material in order to create a being skilled enough in order to accomplish what I have in mind"

His assassin now sat up and looked at him saying "what is my purpose?" "You were created to be the perfect assassin and to enjoy your appointed task."

The newly created life form thought 'well I suppose I do all in something for bringing me to life. Besides being an assassin sounds interesting dangerous and unethical… I like it!' Hämsterviel brought his creation out of her thoughts saying "are you feeling fit enough for the first task I have devised for you?"

His first foray into illegal sentiment life creation delivered a wicked grin, showcasing two rows of strong and sharp teeth. She spoke, "sir, I'm ready to carry out any labor you may require me."

Hämsterviel nodded "very well, your first assignment is a relatively simple task: while one of my many minor burglars steals, Dr. Jumba's storage device for his 625 living weapons you will kidnap the little girl who is the "owner" of a good doctor's most recent and powerful creation, and when you have brought her to a certain place you are to kill her without mercy when her usefulness has ended."

She slowly nodded "very well my creator." Hämsterviel nodded and replied " there's a door by my chemistry beach go through it, down the hallway to the elevator, go for levels down, there will be a parking bay with several ships in it, take the black one with the purple stripe going through the top. The coordinates or already programmed in. All you need to do is activate the hyper-drive. Do you understand" once again his creation nodded. Then she left leaving her creator behind to contemplate his latest plan.

Pelekai


End file.
